


For You

by dreamkist



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Can't be explained but I can try.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quickboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/gifts).



[](https://ifall.tumblr.com/post/182806469062/happy-valentines-day-blackqueenary-womenofmcu)

❤

Claire kisses Jessica’s head before leaving for work. Jessica might complain but she really loves it.

Jessica makes lunches for Claire. They’re thrown together sandwiches and chips but they make Claire happy.

They talk about work—the latest case, the difficult patient. There’s usually something funny to be found in the stories and the other person can find it.

No matter how rough things get they know they always have each other to come home to. Claire and Jessica know it doesn’t get much better than that.

❤

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from [Make Me Feel](https://youtu.be/tGRzz0oqgUE).


End file.
